What Goes Around Comes Around
by YaoiFanficVeteran08
Summary: A drunken surprise, a classmate reveal, new quirks, a snowy shock, secret serums, and lets not forget YAOI (BakugoXDeku) All this action packed into one story(story in progress). Lemons and limes inside. M for language and situations. I own none of the characters, anime's, or anything related to this or future works. Don't forget to comment all are welcome. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

What Goes Around Comes Around

It was another bright day and Deku couldn't wait to spend it with Ochako. A few days ago, she had sent him a text asking if I wanted to go get dinner at this new restaurant that opened downtown. It would technically be their first date if she even saw it that way, but he didn't want to get ahead of himself because if she just saw him as a good friend then it could ruin their friendship.

He was walking by an apartment complex when a seemingly familiar voice, echoed out from somewhere nearby. He was certain it was somebody from their class. His curiosity got the better of him as he took off through the maze of houses and complexes until he came upon an open window of a building. Even though it was on the second floor he could still see what look like Kirashima's red hair catching the suns light.

Kirashima let out a laugh that couldn't be mistaken for anyone else's. Through the window he noticed Deku standing on the sidewalk. He poked his head out the window and let out a bellowing yell.

"Hey Midoriya, I'm having a guys night you want to come up? Bakugo and Shinso are here!" _**He sounds like he's in such high spirits I don't want to disappoint him, I mean I would just be early to meet Ochako anyway I can spare a few mins.**_

"Okay I'll be right up!" He exclaimed. _**I wonder why Bakugo would be here anyway much less Shinso. These types of gatherings seem like something Kachan wouldn't be interested in, but I am excited to see what Kirashima has been up to since summer vacation started.**_

__Once inside he took note of a stereo system set up with a few consoles and a huge flat screen TV. He was awe struck. They could never afford such cool stuff. The apartment was spacious with a few bedrooms off the main room and bathroom down the hall across from the bedrooms.

"Kirashima this is a nice place you have I can't imagine what it costs to stay here!" Midoriya said with awe. "Well its nothing when you're in the type of industry my dad's into. It pays good but it keeps him away from the house a lot." I didn't have a chance to react before a very loud and frustrated Kachan started yelling from the living room.

"Are you going to play or not Kirashima, quit wasting your time on that damn nerd and pick your character already!" His words over the last few months had started to hurt more and more, and he wished that just once Kacchan would be happy hanging out together like they used to when they were kids. At least they could still be in the same room outside of school and stay civil.

"Sorry Midoriya he's just pissed because he keeps losing to both of us at the new Fighters Spark game that just came out." Said Kirashima with a sheepish smile and picking up another controller. "No no its fine that's just how he is sometimes." He said trying to make Kirishima not feel so bad for Kachan's behavior. "I can't stay long anyway because I'm supposed to be meeting Ochako at the new movie place downtown."

"Oh, how is she doing anyway?" Asked Shinso eyes focused on the screen. "She's good finally has a day off from her summer job so..." Deku trailed off when he realized that Bakugo wasn't looking at the screen like the other two were, he was staring straight into his eyes with this weird intensity, almost a jealousy thing but he quickly looked away, so It was dismissed.

"So Kirashima what have you been up to since school let out for the summer?" Midoriya said changing the subject. "Ah nothing much just this and practicing my skin strengthening exercises. I tried to get some of the others to come even Todoroki, but he said he had some family stuff to take care of."

There was a brief silence as they all started watching the screen. Little avatars with abilities fighting each other. Deku laughed at the irony and it just so happened it was during a moment where Shinso knocked Kachan's character out of the ring.

"What Deku you think this is funny? You like to see me lose? Does it give you confidence you can beat me in a real fight cause I will mess you up?!" His eyes darted right through green ones and Midoriya could feel his arm start to shake. "No Kacchan it wasn't that-." His hesitation to explain the real truth only served to push Bakugo closer to his own emotional edge. "Why don't you just leave idiot cause right now your annoying me to death plus I'm sure little miss float away will be missing you anyway!" He said with a snap in his tone.

The sting of his words and the piercing of his emotions started to overwhelmed Deku. "Aw really Kirishima you're such a damn cheater!" Bakugo threw his controller down. "I'm gonna have another beer on _you_!" He said pointing at the red head and laughing his way to the kitchen. "Get everyone a drink Bakugo, and if you forget Midoriya's I'm giving him yours." He teased winking at Deku. Moments later the annoyed blonde came back with enough for everyone although he did throw Deku's at him. He didn't mind. They all cracked open their drinks and began drinking. Time passed by at an incredibly fast rate. It could have been 8 at night or even midnight. Either way Deku knew there was no sunlight outside the window anymore which means he had missed his date. That's when he finally looked around at all his friends.

_**How did this always happen to me?**_ Midoriya thought. One moment they were all playing that new video game and having a few beers, the next everyone was passed out all over the living room. _**Why am I the only one not drunk? **_He thought swirling his can of beer feeling it was only halfway gone. _**'Oh, well maybe that's why. **_ Midoriya looked to his right and to his surprise, Shinso was sitting up taking the last drink of his beer before slamming it down on the table. A 6-pack of empty cans rested at his feet. Deku watched with awe. _**That stuff is nasty I couldn't even drink one!**_ Shinso's eyes began to open and close real slow until they eventually didn't open again. Asleep.

Movement in the corner of the room caught his attention. It was Kirishima passed out rolling around the floor and entangling himself in a fake plant's long vines, his red spikey hair snagging the tiny leaves as he went. It was entertaining to watch. 'Must be some dream.' Deku noted, scanning the room for the rest of his friends. Through the doorway to the dining room he saw Iida hunched over the table with his head resting on his arms, a pool of drool collecting in front of him. _**When did Iida get here?**_ That's when Midoriya noticed Bakugo wasn't anywhere to be seen. _**I wonder if he went home. **_He pondered. Sudden retching sounds could be heard from somewhere in the back of the house_**.**_

Standing was difficult and that's when Deku realized how disorientated he really was. After a few staggering moments he regained balance and stumbled down the hall towards the sounds. He came up on a room at the very end of the hall. In the center was a small bed surrounded by tons of weights and a huge punching bag hanging from the ceiling in the corner. He knew instantly it was Kirishima's bedroom. Connecting off the side wall was a lit-up room. He followed the light and rounded the corner into the brightness. There was a very pale Bakugo with his head halfway in the toilet. The look in those crimson eyes as soon as Deku entered the room would have been enough to scare off anyone else but he resolved to stay and at least offer help even if Kacchan didn't want it.

"Kachan are you okay, can I help-?" His voice came out meeker than he meant it to feeling not sure exactly what he could do.

Bakugo slowly started to rise off the floor never breaking eye contact. "Shut the hell up Deku and go away! I don't want your help." He growled. "I was just trying to see-. "Deku attempted again, but to no avail.

"Well stop! Like I said I don't want your damn help you idiot!" He spat out even harsher.

Despite all his growls and disapproving insults, Deku started to advance towards him. "What the hell I said leave already!" Bakugo bellowed out determination in his voice. At this distance Midoriya could see Bakugo was in much worse shape than he first thought. His face was beet red and flushed. _**It looks like he's running a fever. Can he even get a fever? **_His thoughts were interrupted by Bakugo seemingly fall over. Instinctively Deku reached out to catch him followed by a loud thud as they both fell into the wall. Being a little more stable on his feet, Midoriya managed to hold them both up as he half dragged his unconscious friend to the bed he saw earlier.

After some doing Deku managed to roll Bakugo's dead weight onto Kirishimas emerald sheets. _**Whew he's a lot heavier than he looks. I should let him get some rest. **_He looked down at Bakugo's scrunched up eyes and gritted teeth. As if he didn't believe his eyes Deku instinctively put his wrist on Bakugo's forehead. _**He's burning up I knew he had a fever! I wonder if Kirishima has any medicine in the bathroom.**_

__Before Midoriya could walk away Bakugo reached out and grabbed his wrist with a loud swack echoing off the walls. The shear speed was enough to catch Deku off guard and send his heart into an adrenaline pumped frenzy, let alone the tight grip now suddenly holding him back.

Bakugo's intense glazed over red eyes glared from behind half opened lids. His feverish face and heavy panting signaling his worsening condition. "...Midor..iya.." He said with a low raspy voice. Deku instantly felt goosebumps run up and down his spine. _**He didn't just say that did he? He hasn't said my name since we were kids. **_"I'm f-freezing." Kacchan said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I think I saw a blanket on the couch earlier, I'll go get it for you." Deku said with a smile ignoring the slight pain in his wrist. He was happy he could help even if it was just a blanket. But first he would need to be let go. "Um Kacchan?" He asked tugging at his own wrist.

Midoriya had a hard time processing the next five seconds. It felt like Bakugo had yanked him down onto the bed but there was a very good chance he'd tripped over his own feet trying to free his wrist. After all he was still a little unsteady himself. Deku went into a panic quickly sputtering out an apology to make him understand it was an accident. "K-Kacchan I didn't mean to-." It wouldn't have mattered what Midoriya said the look in Bakugo's eyes said he was on a mission, just what that was he didn't know, yet.

"Deku, you tell anyone about this, and I will kill you." His gruff voice reverberated with absolute certainty as he snaked his arm across Deku's chest pulling himself halfway on top, stopping to grip his shoulder. Bakugo's heated face resting right under Midoriya's chin. The air in the room suddenly changed. Questions and thoughts pelted right through Deku's focus. _**What's he doing? I don't understand, he's acting super weird. This has to be some kind of joke right? **_He closed his eyes. Bakugo let a small breath of air escape passing over Deku's neck sending goosebumps racing all the way down, his whole body stiffened in response and Bakugo knew it. He knew because he could feel the problem poking him in the side. Deku's face lit up in a blaze of embarrassment.

To Be Continued

I'm a little stale at writing but I hope I can eventually post the rest of the chapters. Please any and all comments are welcome. Don't forget to add the story to your favs so you don't miss out on future chapters. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

He hoped Bakugo would give him a chance to explain. "Er...um Kacchan It's not like that see I-" Bakugo lifted his head utter shock written across his eyes. _**Oh great here it comes he's going to yell at me again. What can I say to make this better? What can I do to change the outcome? **_

It wasn't anger or confusion that happened. No words were even exchanged as Bukgo leaned in and forcefully pushed his lips against Deku's. A surge of electricity went through them. It started off a small peck but soon the blondes tongue began probing the others lips almost not waiting before he turned his head and plunged his tongue into Deku's mouth. Their tongues became a fiery tussle for power as they playfully danced from one mouth to the other. Bakugo's hands moved to Deku's wrist as he completely slid on top of him. This caused Deku to gasp with pleasure as their erections rubbed against each other through thin cloth. He took notice of Deku's soft skin and cool touch under his normally hot hands. Bakugo broke their kiss.

"Deku…what are we doing?" Defeat prominent in his voice. "I..don't know Kacchan." He whispered softly.

Bakugo added some pressure to his hips forcing a small movement from both of them. Deku couldn't resist thrusting back not wanting the feeling to stop. Bakugo started to growl really low.

"Why is it your always around everywhere I go? It's like you walk around with this lost puppy dog look in your eyes all the time and it makes me sick! You're always taunting me, always surpassing me and showing me up! Do you know how frustrating that is?" Deku interjected

"But Kacchan you came first at the festival-."

"That didn't count and you know it! That jerk Todoroki was a coward!" There was a small pause "But you Deku, you get stronger and you do it with that weird smile of yours." Midoriya was struck. Aspiration filled his lungs. That's all he had wanted, for people to feel safe just seeing his smile, just like All Might… "I will beat you Deku. Someday." He really felt fired up now or maybe it was the fever starting to take control again. "Kacchan?" Bakugo leaned over and stole another kiss this time he put his whole body into it. _**He's on fire! **_Deku thought. He closed his eyes again and for a moment let himself go, not over thinking not reaching for a ground but just living in this small moment if only for a second. "Mmm." He groaned out. Bakugo's lips moved from his lips down to his neck where he started to nibble. Deku gasped again. He wasn't very sure about this. He wanted to melt into this feeling and disappear, but a nagging voice kept circling the back of his mind. _**But its Bakugo!**_

Deku's eyes shot wide open. "No Kacchan this isn't right. It can't happen. You're not well. You're running a fever and you don't know what you're doing. Plus we both have goals were trying to achieve right? Besides your my friend and one of us has to be responsible for you."

Pain stricken eyes met green ones as Deku wormed his way off the bed. Once up he headed for the hallway stopping at the door. He felt a little guilty. He had gotten to see a vulnerable side of his friend he never knew existed, and the moment he chose to be open with him, he shot him down. _**I'm such a horrible friend.**_ He turned to apologize but was met with a pillow to the face. Bakugo's back faced him now.

"Like I said before, just leave!" He said angrily. **He was **so hopeless_**. I'm sorry Kachan.**_ As Deku walked out of the room he couldn't help feeling the pang of his heartbeat and the heaviness of his feet. _**Oh man what now?**_

To Be continued

This is a short chapter due to the next one being a little longer and full of what you came to read. Hope you enjoyed anyway. Please feel free to comment and don't forget to add to your favs so you can get updated chapters. Thanks for reading.


End file.
